Why Sherlock keeps taking John's laptop?
by Arty Diane
Summary: John and Sherlock have a conversation in order to find an answer to the above question!


**Hello, I'm back to the land of the cyber-living! ;) **

**This was inspired by my own experience with different computers. I checked John and Sherlock's laptops used in the show and this little fic came into existence. Hopefully it'll answer John's age old question, "Sherlock, why have you taken my laptop again?"**

**Disclaimer: I own non of the BBC Sherlock characters, nor their computers. But I do have a ten inch net-book!**

* * *

**Why Sherlock keeps taking John's laptop?**

John walked in the kitchen of the flat and went to the dining table. He lifted a stack of papers and looked underneath it when the sound of tapping on a keyboard caught his attention. He looked out the door to the sofa in the living room, and saw Sherlock tapping away on his laptop. He sighed exasperatedly and went to sit on his armchair.

"Sherlock, why have you taken my laptop again?"

"Because it was closer to me, John." Sherlock said without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"It was in the locked desk drawer in my room, whereas your laptop was on the coffee table in the sitting room." John said slowly.

"Why do you need your laptop all of a sudden anyway?" Sherlock asked while sending John a suspicious glare.

"It's my laptop" John said, crossing his arms, "I don't have to give a detailed report to you every time I want to use it!"

Sherlock deflated, "If you need to use a laptop so badly, use mine."

"I don't know its password, Sherlock!"

"The password is ' 33'"

John raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes John, really."

"You know, I would argue farther that if I use your computer then you'd use some hacker magic and get all the passwords I used here but you already know all of them, don't you?"

"Hmm, that's a sound deduction, John." Sherlock said absently. John eyed Sherlock's netbook, then turned to look at his friend again.

"So, why is it that you keep taking _my_ laptop?"

"I want to impede your blogging." Sherlock shot back

"No, that's not it, because then I wouldn't be your blogger anymore." John answered without missing a beat.

"I…like your parody Christmas cards collection."

"Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?"

"Fine, it's because your laptop's screen is larger than mine."

"By only five inches." John countered.

"Every square-inch of screen space counts." Sherlock answered nonchalantly.

"But your laptop's performance is better than mine."

"Oh, please!" Sherlock threw up his hands, "It's not like I want to conduct a hurricane simulation or run any heavy computing programs. Most of my work is with texts and searching databases, the latter of with requires a fast internet connection, not a heavy duty hard drive."

"Okay," John drew the last syllable out, "then why did you buy a 10 inch laptop in the first place?"

"It's light, it practically fits in my pocket, and it's easy to carry around." Sherlock recited.

"Whereas my laptop is heavy and rather cumbersome. I sometimes wonder how you put it on your stomach and read on it." John pinched the bridge of his nose, "Sherlock, this conversation so far was in favor of your laptop. Why don't you take it and give me back my own laptop?"

Sherlock let out a long sigh, "Do I have to admit it?"

"Admit to what, Sherlock?" John asked confused.

"I was content with my own laptop until the day I picked up yours. Reading on the larger screen was so much easier and I had to scroll less to read each page, so I…well…got hooked, for lack of a better phrase."

"Okay-"

"I can see the full title of my E-mails, the font of the texts is larger, the detail on pictures is more vivid-"

"Alright, but-"

"I don't know why I even bought a net-book. If I need to search on the internet in the middle of the street, I can use my mobile phone. It's much faster and a smart phone can practically do the job of a computer now days." Sherlock ranted in a single breath, thwarting John's attempts at interrupting him. He took in a breath and looked at John. John cleared his throat and his lips quirked in a smile.

"Now I really want my laptop back."

Sherlock pressed his palms together and looked at John's laptop. "You have the habit of sitting in your chair and typing up your blog with the laptop on your legs."

"Yeah…" John said tentatively.

"The weight and heat of your laptop causes you discomfort within an hour of your working with it." Sherlock continued.

"Yes, well, I'd be surprised if you hadn't noticed." John conceded.

"My laptop is lighter and does not heat up. Since it has a smaller screen and is designed for travel, the battery life is fairly long, which means you wouldn't be restricted to using it around a power socket. In addition, its light weight allows you to read on it while you're lying down."

"Alright, you make a good point in favor of the net-book here." John said with approval.

"Not to mention it goes better with your height as well." Sherlock continued.

John's head shot up, an annoyed look on his face, "You know what? I want my own laptop back."

"You have my password." Sherlock said as he stepped over the coffee table and rushed to his room with John's laptop.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are highly appreciated! **


End file.
